


Wildberry

by Cecil



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Damn It Roxas, Fanvids, Fix-It-Axel, Kairi is awesome, Let Aqua Rest, Riku's little face, Sora saves the day (when he remembers to), Terra only thinks he's the mom friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecil/pseuds/Cecil
Summary: New Year, New KH.A Kingdom Hearts Fanvid celebrating the series so far.





	Wildberry

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis the season to get hype about Kingdom Hearts III. So instead of finishing the next chapter of one of my WIPs, or knocking out a planned one-shot, I did this. Nothing to warn about, this is all fluff. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.
> 
>  
> 
> Footage from KH-13vids and KH-vids. Potential spoilers for the games to date, but none for KHIII. Song is "Try, Try, Try" by The Smashing Pumpkins.
> 
> (Subtitles should be available for the video, please let me know if they're not working.)


End file.
